1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of kitchen accessories, and more particularly to a novel stovetop stand or holder for temporarily storing or holding kitchen implements when not in use during a cooking procedure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, during a cooking procedure, it was customary for the cook to use a variety of implements, such as spoons, forks or the like, as well as pots and pans which have removable lids. At various times, the cook may leave a pot or pan in a cooking position without its lid and in other instances, spoons may be used and then placed aside until needed again. Normally, the cook would employ adjacent counter tops for supporting these implements when not in use. Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing this procedure inasmuch as food on the implement would run or drain onto the counter top so that cleaning of the top was necessary and in some instances, spillage might even have occurred to the point where the product would drip or drain onto the floor. Likewise, when employing pan or pot lids, moisture or the like collects on the inside and drains onto the counter top when the lid is supported thereon.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel holder or stand for supporting a variety of kitchen utensils or implements during a cooking procedure so that not only are the implements temporarily stored in a convenient manner but any dripping or drainage of food product will be captured on the device and not permitted to run on the counter.